


登堂入室

by whiskybreath



Category: Fingersmith - Sarah Waters, Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/F, alternative universe - Fingersmith, 但还是有改动的, 基本上是换头, 性转百合
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskybreath/pseuds/whiskybreath
Summary: 克劳莉为了配合哈斯特完成一项秘密的计划潜入布莱尔庄园，其目的是和庄园里神秘的深闺小姐娅茨成为朋友。





	1. Chapter 1

“公爵”哈斯特来的时候总有好消息，所有人都是这么认为的。锁匠的老婆，别西卜太太说他是整条兰特街上最有本事的人，因为他气派的皮鞋、体面的领巾，总像个法国人一样在毛呢外套底下露出半截花边袖口：所有东西看起来都是新的。一次，别西卜太太对他说：瞧你，像个公爵。于是他们便开始这样叫他了，而他自己也乐在其中，以此自居。但她并没有见过真正的公爵。十年未出过伦敦城，这是她引以为豪的一项纪录，并且这项纪录还在日逐一日地刷新。“何必去乡下？这城里就像个臭水沟一样，应有尽有。”她总是说。

不像别人，“公爵”敲门的声音也别有特色：嗒嗒，嗒嗒，嗒。听到这阵声音，家里便能认出是他，而不是来惹事的警察；也不需要把那些正散放在桌上的钱币财物扒进怀里，慌里慌张地收回壁炉里侧的铁盒子中，然后所有人装作若无其事，聚在桌边，盯着空荡荡的桌面发愣。他们把他来访时带来的那些好事情称为“活儿”。通常，别西卜同他密切地交谈半晌，便回头冲屋子里大叫道：“有活儿了！”其他人便好似烛火下的臭虫逃避光芒一样，噌地一下从各个角落里钻出来，怯生生地打量着“公爵”。他一般站在门边，一副随时要走的样子，派发那些活儿：今晚，又有哪个寂寞的贵太太去看戏，她手上那只镯子是她那耽于男色的好丈夫买给她的，做她婚姻的陪葬品；哪个鞋匠店正在招学徒，哪个父母早亡的年轻继承人正在找一个抬行李的小厮，种种。所有人都不想去干学徒和小厮的活计，相比起来，偷窃显得轻松又容易。“公爵”总把这些好活儿留到最后才说，他享受他们眼巴巴地望着他的目光。

终于，他开始说了：城里的显贵人身上都有些什么新东西。别西卜太太在旁边指派人选。她不开口，纵然大家心里都痒痒的，但都不敢说话。佛拉斯是这群小小年纪的惯偷里最擅长偷窃的孩子，一般他都能拿到好活。他自信满满地举起手。但这一回，别西卜点到了其他人：“亚舍拉。”

“为什么？”佛拉斯说，“我敢说八旬老太都能追得上她。”

“是你懂那些女人，还是我懂？”别西卜太太说，“我知道她们警惕男人，但是总对小女孩放宽心。”

“我想带克劳莉一块去。”亚舍拉说。她有一头漂亮的金发，但春天的时候长了虱子，被别西卜太太剪到耳朵那么短，乱糟糟地绞在一起。那段时间，克劳莉和她是最好的朋友。

“不行。这间房子里你带谁去都可以，除了克劳莉。”别西卜太太说。

“但是……”亚舍拉抓着克劳莉的手，想争辩两句。她十二岁，比克劳莉大三岁，很多事情都由她来出头。

“不行！”别西卜说，“你想不想我用这只鞋拔子抽你的脸？”

于是亚舍拉赶紧拉着克劳莉跑回房间，躲在桌底下。那地方刚好塞下她们两人，她们常蜷在那底下，幻想那是世界上别的任何一处地方。别西卜收养的十多个孩子都挤在这间房子里。有时候，他们会找到出路，当学徒，或者伙计；有些没有出路的，便一直在锁匠铺子里厮混到成年。还有些特别的，例如前几年一个叫艾妮的女孩，天生一副好样貌，在街上被人瞧见，不久就有个男人上门来提了亲。别西卜太太狠狠地宰了他十个银币，才让他把她带走。也有孩子厌恶了贫穷的生活，逃了出去，在街头流落，却发现外面的生活远比那地狱般的锁匠铺子还要落魄。他们回来，扒着门口苦苦哀求，但别西卜太太从不让他们进门，她说这“坏了规矩”。锁匠铺子的生活最讲规矩。

克劳莉深知这个道理。她从来没有冒出过逃跑的念头。别西卜太太待她不同于屋子里其他的孩子。她总把她叫做“我的孩子”，在摇椅上烤火的时候，把她抱在膝头。并且，当别人捐来旧衣服时，她总能第一个挑。亚舍拉对克劳莉说：“她这么做，是想把你嫁出去。”

“她不会的。”克劳莉说，“别西卜太太舍不得我。”

过了几年，克劳莉成年了。亚舍拉早已经跑到了别的地方。有人传闻在史得街上看见过她，打扮得像个歌女。“公爵”仍然每隔一段时间就来锁匠铺子里派活儿，但是孩子们已经换了一批。有一天，克劳莉擦着桌子，听到“嗒嗒，嗒嗒，嗒”的敲门声。她冲别西卜太太笑了笑，放下抹布，靠在桌边等着。

“夜安！”“公爵”说。但房里无人答应。他习以为常，靠着门，说那些左邻右舍的新闻。别西卜太太把每个孩子都安排好。这时，他清了清嗓子。“一个肥差，”他故作神秘地说。

别西卜太太重新在炉前的摇椅上坐下，补着她手里那只袜子。克劳莉给哈斯特倒了杯茶，他喝了一口，就放在旁边。“你们一定想不到有多少钱。”

一些年龄比较小的孩子还没有回到房间去，此时围在一旁。别西卜太太头也不抬。哈斯特往前迈了一步，又说：“我需要一个女孩配合我，别西卜。”

“什么事？”别西卜问。

哈斯特露出一副洋洋得意的神色。这下，他不再寻求关注了，因为整间屋子里的注意力都已经集中在了他的身上。他从外套里掏出一张照片，放在桌上。克劳莉想拿起来，但是那照片被他一手摁住。“你得先答应我。”

“什么事？”别西卜又问。熟悉她的人都知道，这会，她那可怜的耐心已经所剩无几。

但“公爵”胸有成竹，显然怀揣着更大的筹码。

“一个男人，老男人。一个绅士。”他说，“乡绅，或者是个伯爵，总之，他是个有钱人，富得流油。他住在一个很远的大宅子里，离伦敦好多英里远。”

“乡下。”别西卜太太打断他。这几年，她不出城的记录被打破了一次，是她到近郊一个地方，去参加什么亲戚女儿的婚礼。这番旅程使她怨声载道，马车硌得她腰腿剧痛，回来时便宣称直到她死也不会迈出伦敦城一步。也别想把我葬在外面，她说，我宁愿你们把我在这壁炉里烧成灰。

“乡下，”哈斯特说，“但是非常、非常有钱。他有一个奇大无比的房间，收藏了许许多多的书和画，比你这辈子看过的还要多。”他对克劳莉说。

克劳莉只是点点头。她根本不识字，从没看过书，这番话对她来说毫无想象力。

“总之，这个加百列——我说过吗？他叫加百列——他就想找个人，去给他画些插图，把那些好书编纂起来。干这活的人要手脚麻利，还要心细，并且聪明。于是，一个年轻的消息探子，八岁起就在街上摸爬滚打的人，他去应聘了。对方相当赏识他，决定给他这份工作。”

“是你吗？”克劳莉问。

“当然是我，”哈斯特瞪着他那圆圆的眼睛说，“不然还有谁能担得起这份本事。”

“你要是去偷他的钱，或者抢他的房子，这种进大牢的事情，就别想打克劳莉的主意。”别西卜说。克劳莉倒想反驳两句。她已经十八岁了，总想着要为家里的经济状况做些贡献。但她从来没有盗过窃，也没有出过城。那我以后该怎么生活？克劳莉想，给人家当女佣，或者妓女吗？

“我当然要做比这更聪明的活计，别西卜，你总是这样刻薄。”哈斯特说。

他这下把那张照片翻过来了，递给克劳莉。克劳莉接过去，仅仅是瞥了一眼，便说：“她可真美。”

那照片上的女孩是她这辈子见过最美的。她有个圆脸盘，眼睛像两颗宝石一样嵌在上面。她穿着一身奶油蛋糕似的白裙子，光是看着她的模样，克劳莉就能闻见一股她记忆中最香甜的气味：邻街的蛋糕铺子每周日下午烤的那些黄油小面包，蓬松，金黄，柔软。她暗暗地咽了一口唾沫。“这是老财奴加百列的侄女，比克劳莉大两岁吧。”“公爵”说，“文化人。老加百列渐渐地看不清字以后，便培养她来当自己的眼睛。日日夜夜，她就给他的宾客们念那些藏书。”

“她有钱吗？”别西卜问。

“大把的钱。”哈斯特说，“但不在她手里。”他开始在屋子里团团转，像只好斗的公鸡一样，说实话，他那蓬发的领巾也活像一只白鸡的鸡冠，这让克劳莉忍不住笑了出来。她不知为何心情愉悦，比方才哈斯特进门时更好。“她是继承人。她的钱是她母亲的。她好几年前就病死了，死前留了遗嘱，说非但她嫁人，那钱才会取出来，给她女儿。而她哥哥，也就是那老加百列，拿不到一分钱。”

“有多少？”

哈斯特像拎着一根逗狗棒一样把玩着这个秘密，在屋子里走了一圈。别西卜终于放下手中的活计，抬头看着他。

“一万的现金，”他慢慢地说，“五千的资产。”

他们这时都听见壁炉里有一块煤炭“啪”地炸开。屋子里除了这声以外没有别的动静。

克劳莉心有余悸一般喃喃说：“一万！”她感觉自己光听到这个数目，手心里就出了汗，心也跳得飞快。

“我已经有了计划，”哈斯特说，“我需要克劳莉配合我。事成之后，我们五五分。你可以拿到五千。”

五千英镑！克劳莉在心里想。五千，她从未想过这笔数目。这意味着她一辈子都不消再过贫穷的生活。哈斯特继续说他的计划：“我已经接近了她，教她画画。那傻女孩，她那么天真，什么也不会，就像是一个天使。那样的一个初学者，她也不知道我的画技是伪劣的——哦，我正巧在别处学习了三个月如何伪造艺术品，我的技法已经足够纯熟，哪怕是入行五六年的老手也很难一眼就看出来。第一个星期，我们学基本的线条。第二个星期，我们开始学习阴影，那女孩，她笨手笨脚，哪怕是我的一根指节碰到她，她都不住颤抖——尽管她总是沉默地避开，但我知道她心里可是小鹿乱撞哩。”哈斯特说。

克劳莉想：他是多么自以为是啊！她几乎同情起这个素未谋面的女孩来。“第五周，”哈斯特又说，“她已经完全臣服于我了。我疑心她的那个老仆人染上了肺痨。每当我试图对她做点什么，那老女人便疯了一样咳嗽。或许她肺里也有病，脑子里也有病。”他恨恨地说，“总之，到了第五周，我们的课停了。但我已经在这方面取得了长足的进展，如果这会就放弃，”他一把揉皱那张照片，团成一团，扔在地上，“我需要克劳莉。”

克劳莉装作不经意地抠着指甲缝，听到这话抬起头来看他。“嗯？”

“她需要一个女仆，你明白吗？”“公爵”又开始在房间里来回走动，“你会打进他们家那栋阴森森的鬼宅子，你去成为她的贴身女仆。然后，你在她面前说尽我的好话，在那个傻乎乎的小姐面前，好让她诚心诚意地对我俯首称臣，迷我迷得不能自拔。哦，克劳莉，上帝保佑你会的，”他说，“你会分到钱，很多很多钱。”

“但我不想去伺候什么无聊的小姐。”克劳莉说，她停止抠弄自己的手指了，从桌边直起身来，“我什么家务也不会做，哈斯特。就算她再傻，她也会识破我的。”

“只要他妈的三个月！”哈斯特说，“三个月！三个月后，我从外地回来，向她求婚，然后你的任务就完成了。我会给你写一张纸条，你带给她。她读了准保欢心惬意，因为那里面会用上等人的口吻说你是怎样一个称职的仆人。再看在我的面子上，你完全不用担心。”

他说得万事俱备，信心满满，她几乎就要答应了。她用手攥着裙角，咬着嘴唇，几乎不敢看别西卜太太。别西卜扶了扶头上的圆形睡帽，又重新开始补袜子。她总是擅长用这种间隙来增添自己的威严。最后，她终于发话了。

“你带她去吧。”她说，“克劳莉，你也别扭扭捏捏。天底下没有人和钱过不去。”

五千。哈斯特离开前朝她伸出一只巴掌，展开，警告一般抖了几下。

当天晚上，克劳莉躺在她那张几乎不能够翻身的小床上时，还在想着这笔钱，和那个傻气的小姐。她想象自己穿着天鹅绒的衣裙踏过兰特街的泥泞地板，戴着插有羽毛的帽子，垂下半副面纱。她闭上眼，对未来充满期待，甚至对那闪亮亮的梦境以外的黑夜一概不知。


	2. Chapter 2

他们花了三天的时间给克劳莉做准备。“公爵”隔天便写了一封信，用胶封好，写上庄园的地址，然后给了男孩利古特一个子儿，男孩便飞跑着到邮局去寄掉了。他向克劳莉说明那信中的内容：“你以前给人做过女仆——两家，不能太少，但也不能太多，否则他们会怀疑你是因为偷东西被开除的——第二家人全家移民到印度去了。有一天，我回到伦敦拜访我小时的一位乳母，那即是别西卜太太；她愁云满面，为了一个新近成为的孤儿、又丢了工作的落魄女孩而发愁，那个女孩就是你，克劳莉。”

几个孩子在椅背后面用毛刷一下一下地梳着她那头长长的红发，时不时把克劳莉的脑袋向后拨。她一面朝后仰头，一面笑了。“真不知道哪个傻女孩会信了你这门歪门邪道，”她说，“印度？”

“你等着瞧吧，”哈斯特在房间里踱步，“那女孩比你想象中的还要无知一百倍。”

哈斯特指点他们把她那头卷发尽量洗得柔软，让它看起来不再那么卷，然后，编成一根松松垮垮的麻花辫，末端用一根旧头绳结起来。完毕之后，克劳莉从黑乎乎的地板上的水洼里打量着自己的倒影。“我看起来就像个他妈的土包子。”她懊恼地一下站起来，“为什么我不能继续留卷发？”

哈斯特冲她竖起一根指头：“在布莱尔庄园里永远别说这个词。” _他妈的_ 。加百列老古董，他把那女孩十年如一日地关在那大宅子里，不让她离开方圆一英里一步，哈斯特激动地说。“她从来没见过同龄的女孩，不知道她们是什么样子。老天，她从前的那些女佣，都是死气沉沉的、半截入土的老妪。这说明你会和她成为绝好的朋友，克劳莉——但也别太好了。”

“我没办法假装自己很土。”克劳莉说。

他让别西卜今天提早把铺门关上，打发走了所有来配钥匙的人。“打烊了。”她冷冰冰地对那些顾客道。这是前所未有的情况。如果他们此前不知这间屋子里在酝酿什么大事，那此刻估计也猜到一二。在街上游荡的孩子们如果现在不回来，那他们今夜也将进不了门。做完了所有保密的工作之后，所有人则围在桌边里，看哈斯特提起脚边一只牛皮箱子，那是他先前从河边一个销赃犯手里搞来的。他解开嗒扣，露出里面的一些东西：一套黑裙子，一件黑斗篷，一顶黑帽子，一双黑色长袜，全都叠好，整齐地盖在上面。

“虽然我喜欢黑色，”克劳莉说，“但我从未这么穿过。”

“你妈妈最近才死了，不记得了吗？”哈斯塔说着，依次取下那些衣裙，铺在刚才特地清空的饭桌上。底下露出了一大堆女士内衣。一些男孩瞅了一眼这场景，立马害羞地走开了，包括利古特。别西卜太太伫立在原地，抱着手臂，一动不动地盯着哈斯特。

“克劳莉，”“公爵”说着，从旁边拉过一张椅子，叫了一个女孩过来，坐在上面，“假设现在那位小姐就坐在这。你要怎么帮她穿衣服？如果叫你从内裤和长筒袜开始的话。”

“内裤？”克劳莉问完，又问了一遍，“内裤？她连内裤都不穿？”

椅子上那女孩咯咯笑了起来。“公爵”说：“洗澡时要穿什么内裤？她当然是全部脱下来，然后你帮她收拾脏衣服，等她洗完澡，再给她穿上新的。”

克劳莉禁不住后退了一步；她想象着那场景：一个裸体的女孩，她的手指在她柔软的皮肤上滑动，给她系上长筒袜的扣子。她从未见过其他女孩的裸体，只是有一段时间，她对女人的胸脯好奇；亚舍拉给她感受过一次。夜里黑漆漆的，其他人都在熟睡，她们缩在被子里，亚舍拉扯着她的手指，透过睡衣，引导着她的指腹摁压着自己的乳房。“摸起来和我自己的一样。”克劳莉小声说。“当然。”亚舍拉说，“男人们不会这样摸你。他们会用力地抓，好像给奶牛挤奶似的，但那又让他们兴奋得要命。”她让克劳莉伸进她的衣服里，直接触摸到真正的肌肤。她们紧紧地靠在一起，摆弄着对方，过了一会，两人都感觉有些发热。想象她要和黄油面包似的小姐做那样的事，克劳莉发觉自己脸红了。

“公爵”当然注意到了她表情的变化。他皮笑肉不笑地说：“你做不到？我看街上有大把为了五千英镑宁愿给人舔尻的女孩。”

克劳莉嗤笑了一声，表示否认。哈斯特依次把内裤和袜子放在桌边坐着的女孩身上，询问克劳莉下一步应该怎么办。“内衣。”克劳莉回答。

“上流家庭管这叫‘衬衣’。”他纠正。他拎起那件白色的内衣，“在给她穿之前，你得把它烤暖和了。小姐们就像娇花，一点点冷意都让她们打颤。”他粗粗的手指捏着内衣的蕾丝带子，把它送到壁炉前翻转着烘了一会，那场面看起来有些滑稽。随后，他把内衣在女孩胸前比划了一下，向克劳莉示意。

然后他又教她给小姐穿束胸，如何把胸衣的带子拉得紧绷绷的，裹在身上；接着是衬裙，再套上外面的丝绒裙子，或者是丝绸的裙子。做这些事情时，她还要不停地问话，询问紧了还是松了，提醒小姐她要用力了，或者建议她把小腿抬起来，搭在椅子上，好让一切都容易些。做完这些，再学习怎样一件件脱下来。大半个晚上过去，克劳莉热得满头是汗，一屁股坐在椅子上。哈斯特又把她撵起来，催促她换上那条黑裙子，然后学习屈膝礼。

“你先行一个给我看看。”

克劳莉按自己想象中的那样歪歪倒倒地行了一个屈膝礼。“公爵”显然相当不满意。“认真一些，克劳莉！”他恼怒地吼她，“这不是你和这些小流氓们玩的过家家游戏。”

于是克劳莉提起裙摆，正正经经地给他行了一个。他露出不堪入目的神情，要求她反反复复地练习，指点动作，直到她一听到下令，便条件反射似地弯起膝盖。最后，他和别西卜一块坐在炉边，像审犯人一般盘问她的假身份。

“你的名字？”

“克劳莉。”

“‘克劳莉·赫尔，先生。’你应该这样回答。”

“克劳莉·赫尔，先生。”

“告诉我你从哪里来。”

“伦敦，先生。哈斯特先生的乳母是我的姨妈。她的姐姐，我的母亲，近日刚刚去世。我从前在两户人家家里当过女仆，第二户人家搬到印度去了，所以我就失业了。”

“为什么你要用这样平板板的腔调说这些话？”哈斯特以威胁似的语调狠狠地冲她说，“卑躬屈膝，这是你唯一要做的。我不在乎你是不是假装，总之，你最好给我认真一点。”

克劳莉看了一眼别西卜太太。她的养母坐在旁边，无动于衷。于是她点点头。

“现在告诉我，你作为女仆的职责是什么？”

“我必须在早上叫醒她，”我说，“然后把她昨晚的茶水倒掉。我还要伺候她洗漱，为她穿衣，梳头。我要把她的珠宝摆放整齐，而且不能偷窃。当她想散步的时候我要陪着她，当她想坐着的时候我也要坐在她的身边。她感到热的时候，我要帮她摇扇，她冷的时候为她披上外套，她头痛的时候为她喷洒科隆香水，她困倦的时候为她递上嗅盐。我还是她绘画课上的陪读，而当她脸红的时候我要装作没有看见。”[1]

“很好，”“公爵”拍手说着，朝别西卜太太的方向欠了欠身，“我认为我们都准备好了。”

第二天，哈斯特冲进铺子，拿回了那位小姐的回信。于是他们再度在大白天里异常地关了铺子，围在桌边听他念。他捏尖嗓子，好像要拙劣地模仿女人的声音，但怪腔怪调的，让人直蹙眉。“亲爱的……”哈斯特念到这停顿了一下，朝其他人挑了挑眉毛，“亲爱的哈斯特先生，很高兴收到您的来信。布莱尔庄园一切都好，我们照例读些书，我负责给舅舅的新书校对的工作，他最近感染了风寒，不大舒服。”

“可怜的加百列老头。”别西卜说。

“公爵”继续念道：“您所说的女孩的遭遇打动了我。刚好，女佣艾格尼斯（就是那个肺痨老女人，哈斯特解释）患了肺疾，他们要送她回老家休养。我希望你能尽快将那女孩送来。艾格尼斯不在的日子，我常一人独坐在书房中，感到一丝寂寞。如果有一位得体的女士前来陪伴我，那即是再好不过的。”

他念到这里扔下那信纸，做了个胜利的手势。整个屋子里的人都高兴起来。别西卜叫利古特去市场买个猪头回来，叫另一个男孩去买些酒，他们要真真正正地庆祝一番；于是他们急急忙忙地四散行动去了。在混乱里，克劳莉捡起落在桌上的那张信纸，悄悄地攥在手里打量。那上面铺满了娟秀的字体，她一个也看不懂，但知晓那笔画细腻工整，看得出写字的人沉稳耐心。她凑近嗅了几下，白信纸上淡淡地漾出一股栀子味儿，和一股好闻的油墨味混在一块。她感受着那气味，就宛如被一只戴着白丝手套的柔荑缓缓滑过面颊。

第三天上午克劳莉正式向他们告别。她穿着那一身黑色的斗篷、裙子，戴着黑色有檐帽，提起那只还算体面的皮箱子，那里面装着她几乎全部的家当：不过那也不多，只不过是换洗衣服，朴素的首饰，和几件零碎的玩艺儿。早先，她一面在厨房里给自己张罗一顿简单的早饭，一边踱步，脑中回忆过去两天“公爵”教给她的每一个注意事项：如何行礼，如何低声下气地说话，如何给那女孩穿上她那些薄如蝉翼似的夏天的内衣。在这期间，“公爵”已经完成了他的最后一项工作，他伪装了一封正式的推荐信，说是来自克劳莉的前雇主，那个在臆想中前往印度的家庭。“请呈当事人：此为梅菲尔街女雇主黛德丽·杨。因故举家搬迁出国，佣人克劳莉其母病重，不能一同前往，自然请辞，而非遭遇解雇。克劳莉勤恳能干，手脚麻利，少言而耐心。虽年纪不大，伺候幼长妥帖全面，是居家旅行、出门在外必备之良好帮手。”诸如此类云云，说尽了克劳莉的好话。他还煞有介事地伪造了一副杨府的章子，盖在信的末尾。

“你觉得我会成功吗？”克劳莉问别西卜太太。她先前半闭着眼，好像不忍心看这场面似的，听了这话，她圆圆的脸上浮现出一丝复杂的神情。“我从未和你分开这么久，还这么远。”她说。她的话声好像一朵饱含雨水的乌云。

克劳莉上前抱住她，抚摸着她久经风霜的围裙、后背上那被胸衣勒出一截的肉；那上面落着一些煤灰，曾被锁油滴过的地方留下了黄色的斑块。她进而最后一次打量那黑乎乎的屋子，被烟熏得变色的墙纸，折起来的部分露出了泥砖的颜色；爬满枯死的绿苔的烟囱，一路伸出漏水的天花板，穿破屋顶，和外面伦敦城那成千上百座烟囱混在一起，齐齐直指天空，排出温暖、刺鼻的白气，好似一管管白色的颜料挤在发霉的帆布画布上。

尽管前途不可知，但克劳莉知道自己至少会极其想念这一切。

“走了。”哈斯特打开门，催促她。克劳莉拎起行李，在别西卜太太的左右脸吻了一下。

哈斯特送她——更像是押着她，一手扯着她细细的胳膊，一手提着她的行李箱——到了出租车场，再从那里找了辆马车前往火车站。落了一夜的雨使得道路变得泥泞交加，天和地阴沉沉地团在一块。她那条黑裙子又长得绊脚，遇到水坑时就会小小地遭殃。还未到车站，克劳莉就已经快放弃了。她已经到达了这辈子来得最远的地方，每走一步都是新的陌生的景致。“哈斯特，哈斯特，”她一路趔趄，一路央求，“咱们能不能改个天气好的日子？“

“伦敦没有天气好的日子。”他说。

那一刻克劳莉前所未有地意识到，她真正地陷入了孤立无援。这想法使她紧紧地闭上了嘴。如果说早先在兰特街昏暗的锁匠铺子里，“公爵”描绘的前景看起来那样栩栩如生，他们像真正的家人那般互相庆祝，好似温暖柔情，那此刻她便再次认清：哈斯特只不过是把她当做一个工具。这男人一出了熟悉的地方，便显出本来那副冷冰冰的面目。为了她，瞧我都抛下了什么啊！她在心里想着，对那素未谋面的女孩的情感又加深了几分，但那绝对不是善意的。

哈斯特领她到帕丁顿站。车站一片拥挤，哈斯特不得不冲人群大吼，让其他人注意他们自己的脚，以免踏在他那双看起来新崭崭的靴子上。他嘴里的粗话没有停止过，和克劳莉记忆中的他不大一样——他现在看起来只是一个陌生人。“我再也不要过这种下等人的生活了，你知道吗，克劳莉？”他可怕地说，眼睛被有毒的雾气，火车的蒸汽和那些无处不在的劣质香烟熏得发红，“我们都他妈的都不会再过这种生活了，你得加把劲。”

克劳莉没理他。她还沉浸在方才的情绪里：过往的一切都被雨水冲洗掉一般流去，而新的生活就像水的腥味一样让她犯恶心。哈斯特交代她下车后会有一辆马车在马楼的车站外面接她，在那之前，她还要在梅登海德转乘一次。他也不说倘若没赶上，她将如何过夜的问题，好像那些事情都会迎刃而解。他帮她把箱子放到行李架上，然后按着帽子，急匆匆地下了车。开车的时候，她瞧见他站在月台上，取下帽子，目送着火车像个抽筋的麻风病人一样全身抖了一下，然后缓缓行进。克劳莉肯定他那深情的眼神不是在看她，而是在看一堆金光闪闪的钱币或者什么的。

无论如何，那是一趟糟透了的旅程。湿冷的空气像沉重的裙摆一般贴在克劳莉身上。她又饿又困，身心俱疲，而窗外越来越黑，在那弥天的大雾中透出一些密集的杉树和灌木的影子，好像传说里的鬼手那般枯萎怪异。但最后她仍然如愿以偿地到了站。一个自称是布莱尔庄园的车夫的人接过她的行李。

“你就是克劳莉·赫尔吧，”他以一副等了很久的口气说，“从伦敦来的吧？”

克劳莉冻得牙齿哆嗦，只能点头。他扶她上了马车，给她盖上一副毯子，她才暖和起来。他驾着马车一路疾驰，一路透过后面的小窗户同她交谈。马蹄踏过乡村的土路，泥点纷纷溅起来，飞在她身上，起初，她还试图在颠簸的马车上收并腿来，护住裙角，后来连这点力气都没有了。

“第一次出这么远的门？”车夫问。

“第一次。”她如实回答。

“以前在城里做女仆？待的人家怎么样？”

他的问话让她想起那暖扑扑、臭烘烘的，屋檐低垂的铁匠铺子，感到一阵脆弱。“好，好得很。”她回答。

“我老婆也打算去城里当女仆的。虽然在加百列·希文先生这里工作，宽松是宽松，只是钱少了些。主人几乎不出门，窗帘也不拉开，只消把饭做好，端进屋子里给他便是。”他自顾自地说，“但现在孩子也长大了，没必要这么折腾。”

“那位小姐，”克劳莉忍不住问，“她是个怎样的人？”

“你说娅茨·希文小姐？”他说，“哦，你只管想象这世界上成色最好的宝石，那种在阳光底下连影子都闪着彩虹色光芒的。她比那还要纯净十倍。”

娅茨。她在心里记下了这个名字。剩下的路上，他们不再交谈，马车疾驰着穿过原野。黑洞洞的大雾深处传来晚钟声。克劳莉休息了一会，才有力气重新直起腰板，她透过窗口往远处看去，隐约可见一栋有尖角屋顶的房子模糊的轮廓。凑近看时，她发现它看起来倒没有那么气派，砖块崎岖不平，爬满了古老的青藤。她攥着膝盖上的毯子，准备掀起来做好下车的准备，却听得那马夫介绍道：“这是我和老婆住的地方，小姐。主宅可还远着呢！”

于是她有些羞赧地坐回去，决心在车夫发话之前都不再说话了，以免他们日后拿她取笑，称她是无知的城里人。又驶了将近十分钟的路程，一栋城堡似的房子才显出轮廓。在以往，克劳莉对贵族的想象，仅凭对报纸上那些插画的匆匆一瞥，如今则更为具体了：那巨大的、齐整的屋檐，黑洞洞的窗子，挂着干枯的爬山虎，在夜晚潮湿的空气中岿然不动。左边竖着一对烟囱，右边则是一个钟楼，便是方才晚钟的来源。深色檀木造的沉重大门闭拢着，宛如紧咬的牙关。他们径直绕过大门，往旁边的小院偏门进去。一进偏门，里面有一棵遮天蔽日的樟树，马车就在那树根前停下了。车夫跳下来，把缰绳拴在树干上，然后到后面来帮助克劳莉下车。

“欢迎来到布莱尔庄园。”他说。

他领着克劳莉，怕冷似地快步走进门廊，推门而入。那屋子的灯光使她眼前一亮。可以说，也许是那些白晃晃的墙壁让她迷了眼，抹过石膏的房梁，墙角还雕着一些她没见过的动物。一张干净的大木桌摆在屋内，上面放了一瓶花，里面盛满了干净的清水。从古堡破败的外表，看不出房里的齐整，哪怕这间房看起来只是个佣人用饭的地方。

一个老太太从另一扇门里走出来，接过车夫引路的活儿。克劳莉给她行了个刚学到的屈膝礼，她见怪不怪，未作表示。接着，她安置克劳莉先到楼上的卧室放行李。她自称梅塔特隆，是庄园的女管家。“平时给下人传话的活儿都是我来干。”爬上那个“仆人专用”的楼梯的时候，她说。她穿着有领子的分层连衣裙子，通身都是雪白色，宛如裹在一汪奶油里。克劳莉猜想这是她们这儿的规矩，每个人都得打扮得像在天堂似的，就连房子也不例外。

她引着克劳莉来到一个小房间。房间里陈设简单，一张单人小床，旁边的床头柜上搁着一个台灯，靠墙放着一个衣柜，除此之外便什么也没有了。但一切都干净齐整，和锁匠铺子那十多人挤在一起的窄房间截然不同。克劳莉好奇小房间另一头的一扇门是什么。

“那是通往娅茨小姐卧室的房门。”

“就在隔壁？”

“否则你怎么照顾她呢？”梅塔特隆似乎怪罪于她提出这样的问题，“娅茨小姐已经睡了，她明早会才见你。你可以早点休息。布莱尔的作息和城里不一样，五点钟我们就会起来干活。”

她说得好像亲自去过伦敦似的。克劳莉跟着她下楼回到厨房，心里这样想。她敢说这间园子里没有一个人真正进过城，哪怕去过，也未能沾染上一点时代的气息。庄园的时间仿佛是停滞的，就连烛火的跳动也较别处缓慢得多。她吃完饭，清洁完自己，几乎是绝望地躺在床上，听到外面的钟楼传来九下声响，冰冷、滞重，好像疲惫不堪的老马那近乎磨穿的马蹄铁，在地面上笃笃作响。在伦敦，这时候阔太太们才从戏院出来，而兰特街隐秘的工作时间才刚刚开始。三个月，她想，我被困在这里了，三百年都不止。

她熄了灯，盯着那扇锁上的门，毫无睡意。钟声敲响了十下，接下来是十一下，十二下。每多敲一下，她脑子里的零碎的事情就会多添上一层，以至于她在床上翻来覆去时，头发在枕头上磨出的沙沙声，都厚重得好似踏在厚厚的落叶上。她想别西卜太太，想兰特街，想锁匠铺子那些被烟熏得黑乎乎的墙纸，不像这里的，白花花的、毫无生气。她想着这个时候孩子们应该已经跑到城市的各个角落，像小耗子一样飞窜在伦敦下水道似的交错的小巷中。或者，过不久，别西卜太太就会收养一个新的女婴，因为一铺空出来的新床；而那张床原先的主人仿佛被困在古时，独自在四十英里外的一张冰冷的小床上躺着，试图让自己流出眼泪才好过些。她感觉那床单的潮气已经穿透她的皮肤，渗入身体里，一股毫无人情的圣洁气味萦绕在她的鼻腔。

这时她听到隔壁传来一阵微闻的呻吟声。

克劳莉竖起耳朵听着，越辨越明，那是一个年轻女孩的呻吟，不是充满情欲的，而是痛苦的——她能分辨出这二者。过了一会，她几乎是尖叫起来了。克劳莉花了一段时间才意识到：那是娅茨小姐。

她急匆匆地打开房间门，一下冲进去。那间屋子比她这间大得多，她几乎一下没找到方向，但陈设还是一样的简单。她循着声音的来源，在门边一张盖着床幔的大床上寻到一个人影。那人影好像要将将坐起一样弓着身子，一会又倒在枕头上，好像有什么看不见的巨兽在绞起她的身体。

克劳莉小心地爬到床沿，把手搭在她的胳膊上。她一下醒了，睁开满是痛楚的眼睛。

“娅茨小姐，”克劳莉小心地说，“你怎么了？”

“你可以给我一些药片吗？”她虚弱地说，“在床头柜的抽屉里。”

克劳莉拉开抽屉，找出一些白色的小玩意，托在手里，又把床头的一杯水递给她。她仰起脖子悉数吞下去。克劳莉看着那团水在她细长的脖颈里移动，随着皮肤的起伏，滑到她身体深处去了。

“谢谢你，”娅茨柔声说，“我有时得靠这些东西入眠。”

克劳莉点点头，并没有追问。她向小姐道了晚安，退回小门后面，在自己的床上重新躺下。

但这一回她很快睡着了。在梦里，有些不明不白的裂缝穿过她意识中的白墙，向她伸来。

[1] 此段对白借用自《指匠情挑》原著小说。


	3. Chapter 3

第二天早上五点的时候就有人来叫克劳莉。在敲门声里，她猛地睁开眼，伴随着一阵紧张的清醒，好像从未睡着过。一个女佣走进来帮她把炉子升起来，驱散屋子里的寒意。她在炉火前烤暖衣服，穿上，洗漱，时不时被冷得打颤。她发现那女佣整理房间时偶尔偷看她一眼。也许是这园子里很少见到新人，克劳莉想。她收拾完毕，叫克劳莉到梅塔特隆太太的餐室去吃早饭，然后打开那扇门到隔壁去了。不过她也没有久留，克劳莉仔细分辨那边的动静，却一无所获，只有顷刻后传来关门的声音。

克劳莉下楼来到昨天停留过的餐室，里面已经坐了几个正在吃饭的人。他们试图抑制自己好奇的眼神，专心对付面前餐篮里粗糙的黑燕麦面包和腌猪肉。他们在切片上抹黄油的手法就像十足的乡下人，克劳莉心想。有个年轻一些的男仆向她套近乎，问她从哪里来。“嚯，伦敦，”他故作成熟的口气让克劳莉暗自好笑，“我想那地方混乱、肮脏，和布莱尔庄园的干净和秩序截然相反。”

“要不是我在那住了十多年，”克劳莉说，“我准会同意你的说法。”

那男孩还想说些什么，梅塔特隆太太打断他们：“娅茨小姐说她想见你。她今天起得比平时早一些，说昨晚睡得很好。”

她当然睡得好，克劳莉想。她不敢肖想这是一句暗语。不过，看来小姐没有把全部的事实告诉他们。她也许想自己保有这个故事，或者，她夜半惊醒的疾病在这庄园里仍然是一个小部分范围内共享的秘密。不论如何，那让克劳莉觉得同她亲近了一些。她跟着梅塔特隆太太从仆人楼梯重新回到楼上，敲响了过道上的一扇厚厚的檀木门。里面传来应答的声音，管家便扭开门把手，让她进去。

那房间和克劳莉昨天去过的房间大为相似：在白昼的天光下，看起来仍然白惨惨的，毫无生气。那巨大的窗帘从天花板上垂到地面，只留了一条小缝透进光来，把屋子切成两半。光缝旁是一张宽大的书桌，上面摞着几本厚厚的大部头；一支羽毛笔插在墨水瓶里，旁边有几块白鸟展翅形状的陶瓷镇纸。一个女人背对着她们站在窗边，影子长长地穿过房间，延伸到门边。听到动静，她回过身来。克劳莉闻到了一股紫罗兰的气味。昨晚夜深时她没有仔细观察小姐的样貌，现在克劳莉得以看清，娅茨小姐比照片上还要漂亮。她比克劳莉矮上几英寸，头发的质地在阳光下看起来宛如某种纯粹的黄金。她的脸庞柔软圆滑，丰满的嘴唇微启，好似马上就要脱口而出一些好听的话语。当她出声时，克劳莉果然听见了一阵风铃声。不知为何，她不敢抬头了，眼睛盯着地砖的缝隙，直到小姐脚上那双毛绒拖鞋走进她的目光里。

“赫尔小姐，你姓赫尔，对吧？我可以叫你克劳莉吗？我想这是我们第一次见面。”

她说到这时停顿了一下。克劳莉不敢应答。

“你远道而来，为了陪伴我，令我感激。”她继续道，“我希望你能享受待在这里的时间，和我成为亲密的朋友。”

“那是当然的，小姐。”

相比起她那自然而高贵的口吻来，克劳莉觉得自己的语调拿腔捏调，惺惺作态。一种自惭形秽的感情潜滋暗长。但随即她自暴自弃地想，原本也就是逢场作戏。她弯起膝盖行了一个屈膝礼。待她起身，娅茨握住她的手。克劳莉不明白为什么有人在早上起床之后、还穿着睡衣时就戴上丝绸手套。那柔和的质地抚摩着她的指腹。它们在她的手背上停留了一会，其中一只挥起来，拂去了门边梅塔特隆太太的人影，房间里复又剩下她们两人。娅茨绕到书桌后面坐下，让克劳莉先去把炉子里的火拨得旺一些，屋子里实在有些湿冷。

“也许您可以让我把窗户打开，外面晨光很好。”克劳莉说。

“喔，”娅茨沉吟了一下，“倒是从来没想到过要这样做。”

随后她便把话题岔开，询问其他事情：伦敦生活，一路上旅途如何，遭遇了那些磨难；庄园的概况和规矩，女仆的职责。窗帘一事，她既不肯定，也不否定，于是克劳莉也不敢动，捣弄完壁炉之后，就站在原地，回答她的问题。

“印度，”娅茨说起“公爵”为克劳莉伪造的上一任主人，“我从来没有去过。”她说话的时候脸微微发红，“我甚至没有去过伦敦。我连布莱尔庄园的大门都很少踏出。”

可怜的乡下土包子，克劳莉想。但她嘴上说的是：有朝一日，我可以带您去伦敦一游。

“那想必是非常好的。”她听起来高兴了一些。天真的傻子。当她谈到克劳莉在伦敦的人脉时，后者从衣兜里掏出那封介绍信递过去。她展开，对着窗帘那小缝的光亮阅读。克劳莉看见阳光透过薄薄的纸张，上面载满了字，它仿佛不胜羸弱一般微微颤抖。这令克劳莉紧张起来，她只知道那上面写满了她的好话。

娅茨读完了。“克劳莉，”她说着，把信折好，拿在手里，“你的前任雇主对你评价颇高。我想你一定和她相处得很好。”

“可惜命运让我与她分离了，小姐。”

她的话怎么说得那样好听呀？克劳莉想，是那些文绉绉的词汇，还是她说话的语调？她此刻看向克劳莉的眼神，是怜悯的感情吗？克劳莉不确定是因为自己想变成她那副模样，还是想到他们天衣无缝的阴谋会彻底地毁掉她，而产生的冲动。不论是哪种心情，此刻都令她心中翻涌。

“你知道我舅舅是一个学者吗，克劳莉？”

“我知道。”克劳莉回答。她赶紧补了一句“小姐”。

“他拥有整个英格兰最大的藏书馆。没有人能想见他拥有多少书籍。今天晚些时候，当我们工作时，你就会见到。”

工作？克劳莉收并了一下自己的脚尖。

“你喜欢读书吗？”娅茨微笑着问她。

“读书？”克劳莉问。她笔直地站着，像个僵硬的偶人，好像第一次发现自己的身高不适合在这间低矮的屋子里生存。“读书。”娅茨点点头，又说。

克劳莉局促地盘着自己的手指，过了好会，才犹豫道：“如果需要的话，我会努力学习。”

她心想着自己要被解雇了，不料娅茨只是良久地打量着她，好似在盘算什么。随后，她意味深长地问：“你不认字？”

“我认的。”她在说谎。

“那你给我再念一念这封信吧，”娅茨伸出手，抖了抖那张薄薄的信纸，“早上起来我的眼睛还有些模糊，看不大清。”

克劳莉接过来，尽量捻着它的边缘，不让汗湿的手心碰到它。她虽然大字不识，却有一副出色的记忆力，幸运的时候，这救了她的命。哈斯特那副嗓音几乎是只字不漏地重现在她的脑海中：“……黛德丽·杨……因故举家搬迁出国，佣人克劳莉其母病重，不能一同前往……克劳莉勤恳能干，手脚麻利——”

“非常好，”娅茨打断她，“就念到这里就可以了。”

克劳莉紧绷的小腿肌肉暗自松懈下来。她把信纸交回去，尽量让自己看起来不那么如释重负。“我念得对么，小姐？”

娅茨点点头，把信纸收回书桌旁边的抽屉里。此刻，窗外的钟声敲了八下，她转过身来。

“我得走了。从八点到下午一点，我都得在舅舅的办公室工作。”她说，“在这期间，请你把房间打扫一下吧。”

她说话的语气让克劳莉不知道如何回答。

“一点的时候，请到我舅舅的房间来找我，克劳莉。”她又说。

“好的，小姐。”

娅茨向门口走去，关上门前，手在门把手逗留了一会。克劳莉目不转睛地盯着她的后背。她睡裙后面的领口开得很深，暴露了她的半个背脊，光滑白皙的皮肤，凸起的部分被优雅的阴影勾勒着。她仿佛一道风流出门缝。随后，屋子里的空气好像重新凝滞了，变得沉重、迟缓。克劳莉在房间里转悠了一圈，探索这房间里其他的部分。这里应该只是娅茨的书房，并不是她昨晚进去的卧室。她将窗帘拉开一些，窗格上的灰尘围绕着那半截光柱飞舞起来，宛如断垣残壁。外面是一棵半枯的柳树，长的枝条垂进池塘里。几只白鸟从树梢起飞，掠过池面，消失在不知道什么地方。透过宅邸大门，可以看到很远的地方有一条波光粼粼的小河。不论从什么方面来看，这间宅邸都充满了乏味的完美气息，让人昏昏欲睡。

此时，克劳莉无比怀念那些生机勃勃的肮脏东西，它们臭气熏天地流淌在地板上、下水道、闷湿的墙壁上，但是暖烘烘的，不像撒了圣水的棺材一样清洁而死气沉沉。这让她的体表感到不适。她打开书房角落的那扇门，里面是她昨晚去过的房间，一件普通的女士卧房。克劳莉把床上凌乱的被子叠好，压在枕头底下。一根金黄色的长发落在枕头上，她伸手摘掉。被单上漾着一股淡淡的紫罗兰香气。她做完这一切，手上似乎也残留了一些若有若无的气味。随后，她就开始在房间里打探剩下那些角落。梳妆台的首饰盒里有很多样式普通但材质名贵的项链和耳环，克劳莉一一拿起来在自己身上尝试。但它们全是珍珠或金子，和镜子里的女孩那火红的头发、黄棕色的瞳孔颇不相称。她打量着那个挂满首饰的人影，认为自己应该更适合绿宝石，或者玛瑙。等到她得到了这些首饰，她会眼睛都不眨地立刻把它们卖掉。旁边的衣柜里则分季节码着大大小小的衣服，大多是连衣裙，衬裙，没看到一条裤子。克劳莉想，在伦敦倒是偶尔见到女人穿裤子，但在这庄园里绝无可能。几件薄薄的内衣，带着老土的缎带。有一个小抽屉，拉开一看，里面全是手套，夏天的是米白色丝绸，冬天戴的则是厚重的皮革和棉。每只手套的手腕处都镶着一粒白珍珠。克劳莉听说过不同的人有不同的癖好，也许娅茨小姐的癖好之一就是收藏手套。但它们看起来又是那么整齐划一、缺乏特色，她想不通为什么要有人成日用这些东西把手指遮起来。

关于娅茨，她多得是不明白的事情，但她试图不让自己考虑这些谜团，也不让自己对小姐产生过剩的注意力。收拾完房间，她回到书房的沙发上呆坐着，等到钟楼的声音一格格攀爬到午间。

十二点半的时候，她到楼下去，在走廊上等着一个女佣领她去加百列的图书馆。图书馆的大门旁边用石膏雕着一只圆滚滚的小天使。等待准许入内的时间里，克劳莉同它对视，发现它的眼里尽是文质彬彬的冷漠情绪。她幻想着把它砸碎时发出的声响。

一点的钟声敲响时，克劳莉敲了三下门，直到里面传来应答声。她推门进去，先看见娅茨坐在比较靠近门的书桌旁。那书房确实如她所言，浩如烟海，好像是由硬壳书垒成的，而不是砖块。屋子里唯一的窗户上糊着陈旧的纸张，还拉着厚厚的窗帘，只有几盏绿壳的台灯作为光源。娅茨就在那光源下工作，脱了手套的十根手指，好像脱离她意志的细小虫类一样在书页上爬行。她抬起头来冲克劳莉轻轻点了点头，合上书本，拿起手套戴上。

克劳莉又推开了一点门，看见书房更深处更黑暗的地方，坐着另外一个人。那人也不露脸，只有一个声音问：“你是谁？”

“她是新来的女仆，”娅茨站起身来，毕恭毕敬地解释。

克劳莉站在门边，以便那男人用冷漠的双眼观察她。她猜测那就是娅茨的舅舅加百列，他身材高大，一头白发，厚实的五官拥有一副和善的轮廓，但总给人感觉和门口的天使雕塑一样冰冰冷冷。他戴着一副紫色边框的老花眼镜，穿着富有的老学究派式的保守外套，在室内也戴着帽子。

“你又换人了？”他不带感情地问。

“艾格尼斯已经离开两周啦，舅舅。”娅茨柔声说。

“她来干嘛？”

“我来接小姐，先生。”克劳莉回答。

“我没问你话的时候，你就不要回答，”加百列严厉地说，“你可以安静一点吗？”

克劳莉没说话。

“你该教她些礼仪，娅茨拉斐尔。”她舅舅说。那可怜男人看起来欲言又止，似乎想说出更多训诫的话，但良好的教养使他找不出更加恶毒的用词，于是气鼓鼓地闭上了嘴。如果可以的话，克劳莉甚至想为他补充用词：野蛮人，文盲，骗子和小偷。娅茨偏过头冲她眨了眨眼，好像猜到了她在想什么。“我们先走了，舅舅。”

加百列从喉咙里发出一些不满的咕哝声。克劳莉撑着门，让她款款从里面走出来。门一关上，她便挽起了克劳莉的手。这举动让后者瑟缩了一下，肢体变得僵硬。

“你不喜欢这样吗？”娅茨问。

“一切都从您的意愿，小姐。”

“那就好。我也不常和人挽手，”这蠢女人以一副善良的欢快语气说，“但我就感觉应当和你这么做。”

“那是我的荣幸，小姐。”

她们像真正的上流社会的女士一般从容而亲昵地挽着手，从楼梯一路回到楼上的房间。克劳莉甚至像她那样，因为谈话的内容发出克制的、轻轻的笑声。

克劳莉在心里想：倘若兰特街的人看见我这幅假惺惺的模样，准要嘲笑我到下辈子。她想起从前在锁匠铺子里的娱乐之一，就是拿过一张粗糙的羊皮纸，盖在一先令硬币上，用木炭碎块涂出那上面女王侧影头像的轮廓。现在，她说不清自己是那块炭还是那个凸起的头像。


End file.
